


Atonement

by StarrAngelofNarnia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Corona Virus - Freeform, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Doctor Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy-centric, Healer Draco Malfoy, Implied Relationships, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Pandemics, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, dramione - Freeform, relationship isn't important to the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrAngelofNarnia/pseuds/StarrAngelofNarnia
Summary: So I've been thinking a lot about how people in the Wizarding World are not effected by the same illnesses as muggles. And I also have a headcanon that Draco Malfoy leaves the Wizarding World after the war and studies muggle medicine as a way to make up for his war crimes. So this was born...Draco must atone for the crimes he committed during the war and perhaps there is no better time to do so than now.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to be a Dramione fan to read this story, the relationship isn't important to the story. I don't really know what this pandemic looks like in Europe so please don't hate on me for being inaccurate in those aspects. I also don't work in the medical field so I'm guessing on that too. I'm basing this on the news reports I've heard. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Stay safe out there and stay home!

_St. Mungo’s will understand_ , Draco told himself as he pulled on one of the familiar blue scrub tops he hadn’t worn since his muggle medical residency. He tied up the blue scrub pants before turning to check his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a bit unkempt, but he figured he didn’t need to do much with it. The hospital employees were going to be far more concerned with safety than they were appearance. And he had seen from muggle news reports that most of the doctors in the specially created unit of the hospital were wearing more protective gear than normal, hats and full facial shields included.

He transfigured his lime green healers’ robes into a white muggle lab coat and pulled it on over his scrub top.

“You look stunning as always,” his wife, Hermione said, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

He smirked down at her. “While I appreciate the compliment, my love, I’m not aiming for appearance today. The only appearance I’m going for is to blend in.”

She smiled softly. “I understand, Lord Malfoy.” She took his hands in hers and her chocolate brown eyes met his steely grey ones. “I’m proud of you.”

He shrugged. “No need for pride. I have to clear the red in my ledger somehow.” It was funny to Hermione how effortlessly the muggle phrase now rolled off the tongue of her pureblood husband.

“You’ve long since atoned for your sins, my dragon. Every single muggle-born witch or wizard you’ve helped over the years is evidence of your atonement. And I’m proud of you, regardless.” She kissed him one more time, squeezing his hands in hers. “Be safe, blend in, and I’ll make sure I speak with Minister Shacklebolt again to be sure you’ve been temporarily excused from your duties at St. Mungo’s. I’ll see you tonight.” She smiled at him, took a step back, and with a crack, she was gone.

Draco sighed before following suit and apparating to a back alley near the hospital. He had to make sure that he would apparate to a place where he wouldn’t be seen and then he would be able to walk the rest of the way to the hospital where he had temporarily transferred his employment for the time being.

The streets were barren, with only one or two people out walking and not a car in sight. Though he didn’t often travel through muggle London, he knew this was a rare sight. It was one of the largest cities in the country, so to see it so empty, as if time had just stopped, gave it an almost apocalyptic feel. The muggle prime minister had announced a country-wide shut down before he himself came down with the virus. Hospitals were open, of course, and some markets. But everything else was closed, under threats of arrest if they disobeyed.

Draco knew that his own hospital was likely missing his presence, as business had continued as normal for the wizarding world. This virus that had frozen the muggle world in time had no effect on the magical population. A wizard or witch could not catch it and could not spread it. And that was exactly why he had decided to volunteer in the Corona Virus unit of the nearest muggle hospital. He would not be affected by the virus, and if he could work every day to care for those effected, that would mean one less muggle doctor had to put themselves in direct contact with the virus. It didn’t feel like much, but at least, Draco reasoned, he was doing what he could to help and doing what he could to make up for the trauma he had caused for the muggle world in his youth.

Once in the hospital, he quickly made his way through the hallways, following the signs toward the makeshift Covid19 unit. Before permitted to enter the floor, he signed in with a staff member at the front desk and was handed a scrub cap and face shield which he donned quickly before the locked doors swung open to admit him.

He walked down the hall and found the nurses station. An older gentleman stood at the counter, in a heated discussion with some of the floor nurses. He looked up as Draco approached. “Ah, you must be Doctor Malfoy. I’m Doctor Williams. I would shake your hand, but we’re still following the six-foot rule as much as possible when not treating patients,” his voice was a bit muffled through the face guard, but Draco was still able to understand him.

“I understand,” he answered cordially, with a nod to the elder man. “I’m here to help in whatever way possible.”

The man nodded. “And we’re so grateful for your help. It’s a tough time for everyone here and anxiety levels are high. Have you had any experience thus far with this novel corona virus?”

Draco shook his head in the negative. “Not quite, sir. I work in a private practice in another town. We’ve been mostly well removed from the virus, aside from getting the news reports.”

“Well, you’ve been lucky so far, and we are certainly grateful for your willingness to help out. We’re running out of beds so we’re only taking patients on the floor who are highest risk. All the testing kits are downstairs in the ER, what we’re working with here are confirmed cases. And there’s really no vaccines or approved drugs for treatment at the moment so the best we can do is supportive care.”

Draco nodded at the information. He was worried that there might be a bit of a learning curve, as it had been a few years since he had actively worked in a muggle hospital. But he hoped it would be quick to overcome. The doctor spoke up again, “We took the liberty to get you set up in the computer system and provide you a case load. Just focus on supportive care. If you have any questions, let one of us know.” He turned to the nurse. “Rosie, if you could show Dr. Malfoy the computer system and how to access it?”

The rest of the day, until the approach of sundown, the Lord Malfoy, in his role as a physician, made his paces around the hospital, providing respiratory treatments to some, IV fluids to others, and still others the comfort to pass away peacefully in their sleep. He cared for some very young, many very old, and a few with prior conditions of their own. He went through the motions of protecting himself but was ultimately thankful that this virus couldn’t affect him. It couldn’t touch his wife or his only son.

At the end of the day when he left the hospital, freshly showered, careful to keep his used scrubs away from anyone he came in contact with, he made his way to the deserted alley where he would disapparate back to the manor. _And that’s why I have to be here._


End file.
